


Roszczenia

by Rzan



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Forum Immaginarium, M/M, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/pseuds/Rzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zaczęło się dość niewinnie, zwykłą przyjacielską ofertą po siłowni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roszczenia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Claim](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/120421) by sardonicis imperfecta. 



> Autor: sardonicis imperfecta  
> Oryginał: Claim  
> Beta: Rasp!  
> Ostrzeżenia: AU  
> Liczba słów: równa 100!

Zaczęło się dość niewinnie, zwykłą przyjacielską ofertą po siłowni.  
  
Przerodziło się w rutynę, a może nawet i w fetysz? Zdarzało się to z każdą kolejną wizytą, a było ich całkiem sporo.  
  
Byakuya szybko się zaadaptował; przestał szukać swoich ubrań prawie natychmiast, gdy Renji zaczął je ukrywać, domyślając się, że pojawią się świeżo wyprane i wyprasowane... kiedyś.  
  
W jego przepełnionej garderobie zostało pare stonowanych kolorów - nie przeszkadzało mu to.  
  
Renji nigdy nie przepraszał. Wcale też nie ukrywał swoich zamiarów.  
  
Widok jego kochanka w starej koszulce Metalliki i bokserkach, rozciągniętego na kanapie i wykukającego zza piłkarskiego magazynu, mówił wszystko.  
  
_Mój._


End file.
